Horroscope of Horror
by RoMythe
Summary: Obi-Wan likes to read his horoscope in the 'Tahl's Talk' a magazine , while Qui-Gon thinks it’s rubbish. At one day, he laughs at Obi-Wan’s figure; Virgo. Obi-Wan decides to get Qui-Gon back by ‘helping’ the horoscope of his master, by making it true. IP!
1. Chapter 1, Never underestimate a padawan

**Hi everyone!** This is my new fanfic, it was really time for something new. Sithstrukk and I decided to let our stories go along. Her storie is called Tahl's Talk, a Jedi Apprentice tabloid. It's a very good humor fic, but it's not necessesary to understand my fic. (You should check it out!) However, I've babbled enough , let's go with the Horror! * Laughs evilly*

* * *

**Horroscope of Horror**

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice was reading on the couch in their quarters. He was reading 'Tahl's Talk', to be precise. Obi-Wan was a member of his favorite magazine. He really loved the articles, mainly the tabloid of Tahl, but what he really enjoyed was the page with Horoscopes.

At first, he just thought it was some fake fun, but later, his horoscope came true! So  
now he read it every week. It was a sort of ritual for him. Today he was reading his horoscope for the next week, and to his pleasure, it would be one of his best weeks! His horoscope was thus:  
Obi-Wan's  
_  
You will get very, very lucky. A treasure shall appear in your immediate vicinity in the next 24 hours_.

He circled it, so he would easily find it, when he would show it to Bant. Oh,  
Bant! What would her horoscope be?  
So he also read the Horoscope of his best friend. She was Pisces, what they both found amusing.

_Pisces: Watch out for fish with eyes like yours. Otherwise, enjoy the next 7 days! _She would also have a good week. Bant was also the only one who knew his; because he didn't like his horoscope sign… he thought it was rather embarrassing. He read on, until he heard the front door opening. His Master was home from his visit to the Council.

"Obi-Wan? Oh, there you are. Force, I'm glad I'm finally back from those- Padawan, what are you reading?"  
'Err, Tahl's Talk, Master' he said with his eyes down.

'Obi-Wan! I told you not to read it! You know how I think about that Magazine! It's full of gossips!'

'You only don't like it because of the last article. That last article about you wearing a freakin' thong was really nasty! Eww, I still can't believe you ACTUALLY wear something like that....' Obi-Wan pulled a face to show his thoughts about his Master's little secret. Qui-Gon flushed in a record time a lovely shade of red and purple. 'I-I DON'T WEAR A THONG!' he yelled.

(Meanwhile: Jedi master Adi Gallia and her Padawan Siri Tachi looked very  
strange when they heard a dampened 'I-I DON'T WEAR A THONG!' from the  
Jinn/Kenobi quarters.)

'Sure, Master, and I can fly.' said Obi-Wan sarcastically. 'Although I would be happy to believe it. Do you know how embarrassing it is that your own Master wears a thong? Everyone laughs every time they see you, or me!'

Qui-Gon grumbled something, still red

.  
'And I can't help they figured it out. And this is the only reason I may  
not read it anymore. It's not fair.' Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

'It's not only because of one article!'

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes again in such a 'yeah right' –way

'Stop doing that! It's annoying and disrespectful!'

'What, this?' he did it again.

'Yes, that- no, wait-, Obi-Wan, stop it!'

Obi-Wan laughed. Qui-Gon looked as if he could shoot his cheeky padawan. If  
only he had a blaster…

'Now, what were you actually reading? No nonsense I hope? No wait, that's  
impossible. There's only nonsense in that Tabloid.' Said Qui-Gon, hoping  
to lead the situation into a different way.

It worked. As soon as Obi-Wan heard the sentence 'What were you actually  
reading' he flushed red, and tried to hide the page for his Master. He had  
no luck. In no time, Qui-Gon grabbed the Tabloid from his Padawan's hand,  
and started to read it.

_……………..A treasure shall appear in your immediate vicinity in the next 24 hours._

'Horoscopes? Was you really reading this? No wonder you tried to hide it-  
yes I noticed that! - this is a pure waste of time!

Obi-Wan felt himself being very small, trying to avoid the piercing eyes of  
his master, he said, 'B-but they did come true, master! I swear it!'

'You do actually believe this? You read more of them?'

All Obi-Wan answered was a quiet 'Yes, Master', still with his head down.

'Obi-Wan, look at me when I'm talking to you.'

Obi-Wan lifted his head and looked into the twinkling eyes of his master, to  
his confusion. 'Master?'

'Well, Obi-Wan, I didn't know you were such an interesting symbol… a  
Virgo?' he said with a naughty smile.

Obi-Wan felt his cheeks burn up. 'M-Master! I-It's not funny' He  
stuttered.

'Yes it is! Haha, a Virgo- Force, and the worst you can get! And it matches you as well!' Qui -Gon snorted.  
'Master!' roared his now angry Padawan.

'What, my dear Padawan?'

'I-It's not, well- what are YOU then?' Obi-Wan asked, hoping it would  
help him.

'I? I'm a Leo.' He said proudly, then laughing again. Obi-Wan read the Leo's week quickly. Then he smiled mischievously, looking at his master.

Qui-Gon had stopped with laughing, not liking the way his Padawan looked at him.  
'Obi-Wan? What's wrong? Do you get a vision?' he said, worried.

Obi-Wan just looked at him in the same creepy way, and handed him the page,  
pointing at the Leo's sign. Qui-Gon gave him one last look, before swiftly  
scanning his horoscope .

His eyes went big.

_Leo: Schedule a brain surgery; a green troll is going to show you something. You'll find out what soon enough. The thing you cherish the most will be smashed in pieces, and you'll do things you'll regret later. So, warn you; your week will be the horror week of all the astronomic signs. Good luck, you'll need it._

'That can't be- this would be a nightmare' he said, shocked, not  
believing what he just had read.

'I thought you didn't believe this 'rubbish,' said a very pleased  
Obi-Wan.

'I- I don't! It's just-'

'Yes, master?'

'Stop doing that! And yes, I DON'T believe this-this rubbish! It's all fake, and you just let me read this because you are such a stupid sissy Virgo who still believes in this Sithstuff!' He stopped, immediately regretting what he just had said to his own Padawan, who felt very insulted.

'Master? Did you just say that I'm a stupid sissy?' said Obi-Wan, shocked. He was hurt by what his own master had said. They often joked, but Qui-Gon really was serious this time.

'I-I can't believe you just said that! That was so mean! AND I AM NOT A SISSY!' He yelled angrily at Qui-Gon, who looked dumbfounded, not believing what he just had heard and seen.

Obi-Wan then snatched 'Tahl's Talk' out of his frozen Master's hand, and ran furious to his room, smashing the door on his way.

Obi-Wan sat silently on his sleep couch, still angry by what his master had said to him. He knew it wasn't the Jedi way, but this really was nasty and malicious. He would never insult Qui-Gon, his Master. He thought Qui-Gon would also think so of him. But Qui-Gon just did that. He felt betrayed. He looked at his Master's sign; Leo. He smiled; he suddenly got a great idea.

Totally forgetting the Jedi Code, he just thought one thing: It was time for revenge.  
Next week would become his Master's worst nightmare... 

* * *

**Soooo, did** ya liked it? (Yes? YES??) I hope so, cause I'll will write more chappies, a whole week, so I guess that will be 7, for each day of the new week. But that can change, mind you. If you've any suggestions for what must (not) happen with QUi-Gon, please tell me. I'm always open for ideas. Oh, and anyone with the sign Leo, I'm very sorry. But I guess you don't have an angry, revenge-searching Obi-Wan behind your back. snickers*

_For my 'partner in crime' XD, Sithstrukk, I've changed the horoscope of the Leo a bit, to make it longer. But still manymany thanks and hugs for helping me with you know what._


	2. When plans begin to form

Hello everyone! I'm sorry that it took me so long for a new chap. But the next will be up a lot faster, since I now finally have an for the reviewers; you already know it, but I really appreciate your reviews! Anyway, have fun!

Obi-Wan awoke with a groan. He looked at his chrono at his nightstand. Half 7. Way too early He yawned. He never was a morning person, much to his master's dismay.  
Then he heard something behind his door, the door creaked slowly open.  
"Obi-Wan?" his master asked, softly. Obi-Wan lay flat down, pretending to sleep. His master slowly backed up, probably realizing he was free today. Something with a 'meeting for the masters'. Then, with a startle, parts of yesterday came back to him, until his memory was complete. He felt anger lit up in him, hot and rapidly. He frowned, and his jaw set. He wasn't going to reply, oh no. Not that easily. He remembered how he wanted to take payback on his master. But what? He didn't know what he actually wanted to do? He should read the horoscope again. Maybe that would bring him ideas. He looked around, and he saw 'Tahl's Talk laying on the ground. He oicked it up, and searched for the right page. Ah, there it was. He quickly read it. "_The thing you cherish the most will be smashed in pieces.." _He pondered, what did his master actually cherish?  
Tahl, he DID cherish her.. He found it out, when he sneaked out of is room, and he saw his master- Eugh. He didn't want to think about that. Not yet. Nah. He couldn't smash Tahl in pieces. Even if he would try, SHE would probably smash him in a thousand little pieces, into the oblivion. He grinned. Nope, bad idea. He sunk back into his thoughts, and memories trying to find the perfect thing. He would find it.

Qiu-Gon stood in front of the door and sighed. He hadn't slept at all, pondering about his padawan whom he had hurt. He rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger. How was he going to fix this? He often joked around with his padawan, his boy who had such a witty humor. He smiled, but that smile vanished and was replace by a frown once again. He had to say sorry, even if that would mean he had to put his pride away. For once. And that wasn't going to be easy.  
He opened the door, slowly. "Obi-Wan?" No response. Oh, of course, Obi-Wan had free today. His padawan was still sound asleep, with the emphasis on 'Soundly'. He closed the door.  
He would say sorry, today. He braced himself.  
But for now, he had to let it be. He had to report to his 'friend' Mace. He groaned. That idiot had managed to shove some of his pile of work on him. Again. But he had promised, so all he could do was writing a quick note for Obi-Wan, while grabbing his robe. When he was done, he headed with a steady pace out of his apartment.

As soon as Obi-Wan heard the front-door shut close, he jumped off his sleep couch. He took a quick shower, while thinking about his pay-back options. After he was fresh and clean he clothed himself. He then headed for the kitchen, eating, or rather wolving his Hoth's Honey Rings with milk up. When he wanted to take some more milk, he saw a note. So his master did actually did thought of him? He quickly scanned the note.

"Obi-Wan, I have to report to Mace. Meet me at 1400 hour in sparringsalle 12, for a sparring session.  
Qui-Gon

He read it again. An evil smirk appeared slowly on his young features. Of course? Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? His master's biggest pride was that he was THE swordsman of the Order. He cherished that, and though his master wasn't a person who needed much attention, he certainly did like public for a match. Until now, nobody had ever managed to win from him, at least, in adulthood. But he was going to change that. He was going to win a match against his master. With a little help of Mace and Tahl. His smirk grew. They would definitely help him; Mace still hadn't forgiven his master for dying all his robes purple. His master proclaimed that it was an accident, but he knew better. So did Mace. And Tahl? Oh, she was always in for pestering his master, especially when it required some of her… woman's tricks. He gathered his stuff, and sprinted to Tahl. Today's sparring would take a whole other way!

Hehe, soo, Obi-Wan has at last an idea. Now, the next chap will be about the sparring session. Please review!


End file.
